The Ballad of Stoneheart
by Wordcaster
Summary: Because Marian wasn't Emma's only mistake. The consequences of all the changes made by Emma and Hook while on the past. A new path has been set off which might plunge the Enchanted Forest into a dark age. When news of his wife's execution reaches Robin Hood, he sets out for justice against her murderer, the Evil Queen.
1. The Ripples

**Chp 1: The Ripples**

**==Storybrooke==**

As Robin tearfully sweeps his family into a crushing hug, Regina watches, shocked beyond belief as her happy ending once again slips from her fingers. Her breaths comes in heavy gasps as she feels something inside her constrict. Furious, she turns towards the stunned Emma.

"You. You did this."

And Emma really never thought anything like this would happen.

"I just…wanted to save her life."

Chest tightening even more, Regina can feel the tears that wish to come out and she does her best to force them back.

"You...You are just-_cough_-just like your m-m-mother. Nev-_cough_-Never—" and she frowns as the heavy feeling inside her starts to squeeze harder and harder. An invisible grip, somehow strangling her from the inside. This was no mere heartbreak.

"Regina?" Emma asks, getting worried as the mayor's skin starts reddening.

"I can't—" she rasps before succumbing to another coughing fit, a hand grabbing onto a bar stool to keep herself standing. Emma now hovers over her, awkwardly. Some people in the diner have begun to notice. Granny stops pouring a cup of coffee while Henry and Snow stand up from their table.

Henry takes a step forward.

"Mom?"

Robin turns toward the commotion, his line of sight blocked by Emma.

By now the coughing had turned into violent hacking. Emma sees the moment the mayor loses her grip on the stool and she lunges, falling down with Regina's crumpling body.

"Mom!" the alarmed Henry slides besides his two moms.

"What's going on?" asks a worried Snow, grip tightening on baby Neal.

Emma looks on, helplessly.

"I-I don't know. She just started…I don't know! She was fine! And then…"

All of a sudden Robin is there, kneeling by Regina and prying her hands off her throat to see what afflicted her.

"Regina? Regina c'mon. What is it? What's wrong?!"

But he can't see anything and Regina continues to choke. She gasps weakly and looks at him with a desperation that spears right through his heart. By now her skin had purpled and her teary eyes had begun to redden with bloody star-bursts.

"What are you doing? She's choking. Give her some breath!" shouts Hook.

And Robin kisses her and blows, trying to will her back to health with his breath. But no matter how hard he tries, it has no effect for this is no mere asphyxiation. The whole diner now circles them, and they watch in horrified fascination as Regina's skin starts darkening even more, patches of it glistening and hardening to obsidian stone. Roland's lip trembles and he clutches onto Marian's cloak.

"No, no, no!" Henry hugs Regina's body and sobs onto her while a teary Snow seems to be trapped in a vision of her own.

Regina manages one last pleading gaze towards the impotent Robin before the creeping obsidian covers her completely and she's turned into stone.

The diner's doorbells ring and Emma and some patrons turn to watch a harried Mr. Gold and Belle stumble inside. Gold takes one look at the black gasping statue that was the Queen and sends a fierce stare towards Emma.

"What have you done?"

==Enchanted Forest==

Thunder rumbles and rain drenches the steaming pile of blackened wood resting in the middle of the dark palace's courtyard. On the other side of a window, gazing down upon this sight is Regina. Cup of wine in her hand she stares down at the end of an obsession that spanned years of her life.

She did it. She finally killed Snow White. Killed her with such fury fueled flames that only ashes are left.

And now…Now what? Her desire to destroy Snow White had been the only thing that kept her going after Daniel. Kept her heart beating with purpose. Thirsty for vengeance and justice for hers and Daniel's lost life.

She'd done as she so wished to do for many nights. But the feeling of accomplishment, of resolution, of peace…none of it came. Half a life-time spent and she has been left with naught but ashes. All that pain and anger and suffering spread by her and after all is done she can't even conjure a smile that lasts. Bitterly, she curses the simpleton bards that frequent the kingdom's town halls and so joyously sing tales about righteous quests that end in great happiness.

The truth is, there's no such thing as a happy ending. At least, not for the likes of her.

And it is with that knowledge that she contemplates what is left of her life. Her eyes roam the empty and darkened dining hall and she can almost remember how it was once upon a time. A place bustling with activity, servants smiling and going about their duties. Nobles and dignitaries from all over the land filling the hall and conversing. On the farthest corner, the royal family with Leopold hiding a grin behind an apple while a 10 year old Snow stole glances of her stoic stepmother and tried her best to subtly mimic her mannerism. Life, running in all it's noisy crowded glory, none the wiser that soon everyone would be gone and the majestic hall would know nothing but silence.

Regina stares listlessly at the dining spot, lost in remembrance. Then, she slowly raises her gaze towards a stained glass portrait of the royal family that bathes the spot in colored lights. It was commissioned right after her wedding to Leopold, when she still retained a sliver of hope that magic would help her bring back her happy ending.

Out of the many portraits commissioned, she doesn't know why she'd left this one remain. Maybe because is the only one where she has the slightest semblance of a smile. Any outsider looking on it would think them a happy family and with Snow's dark hair and similar dress she could even pass as Regina's own.

As she stares into the brown eyes of the doomed child, something deep, deep, deep inside her…reacts.

It is with that leftover hidden part of her that strangely…mourns?...Remembers that child she rescued many years ago, that Regina raises her cup to the portrait and somberly drinks.

Lighting strikes, and in its brief light, a hooded figure is illuminated. Soaking wet from the rains that plague the kingdom, he raises his bow and aims at the Queen. It is because of the deep silence encompassing the room that she hears the creak of the bowstring tightening. Her head turns and for a moment she freezes at the sight of the bow-wielding assassin.

Lighting strikes again and with it she discerns the archer is a man.

"I've come for justice." he says in voice of barely restrained emotion.

For a moment she stares, eyes lost in a million thoughts. The assassin breaths in, feet shifting and preparing for what will probably be a most violent retaliation by the sorceress. He's prepared for it. Expected it when he set out on this mad suicide quest. But the Queen surprises him, for she does nothing but turn back and continue contemplating the stained glass portrait.

For a brief moment he knows not how to proceed. To be dismissed so easily…But then, determination washes over him. Fingers shift. And with twang, the arrow is released.


	2. Shatter Me

**Ch 1: Shatter me**

**==Storybrooke==**

"What have you done?"

Emma gapes wordlessly and just as she's about to answer, a terrible deep hum resonates and trembles inside everyone's ears like the lowest bass drop. For a second she feels like she's standing on air and she can't tell where exactly her limbs are. But then, warmth from inside her, the world rights itself and she's SNAPPED back to reality.

"What was that?" she asks, perplexed.

Robin stumbles up, hand over his chest as if he is holding himself steady. His lost eyes roam over the faces surrounding him until they suddenly stop, startled.

"You!" he shouts with sudden fury.

Hook glances around him, then points towards himself in question.

"Robin?" Marian tries to call him, a little scared since she's never seen him so…furious in her life.

And she was right to be worried as not a second later Robin launches himself at the pirate and with a howl, starts doing his best to rip the man's face with his fists.

"What the hell?!" cries Emma.

But before she can help out her sort-of boyfriend, she's distracted as pandemonium explodes around her. Mary Margaret shoves Neal into the nearest person's arms, dives besides Regina's frozen form and desperately begins crying for forgiveness. David watches wide-eyed as red starts blooming and soaking the front of his shirt. Over the counter, Granny struggles to hold down a wild and raving Ruby who seems to be slowly shifting into her wolf form. People left and right start fainting, dropping to the floor like flies.

Emma doesn't know what to do.

"You meddled with the spell. What did you change?" demands Gold.

"What?! I didn—I don't know!"

"Mom?"

Emma turns and her heart almost stops. Henry, scared, looking down at his arms as his skin starts paling, turning almost translucent. Pretty soon, a face of clear-coated muscles and bones gaze back at her with fear. Emma grabs him, hands going all over as if they can hold down the rapidly vanishing skin.

"Kid, c'mon. Don't do this. What? C'mon what is this? Henry!"

"My thoughts are flying" he says, blinking dreamily.

"What?"

Gold then clutches onto her shoulder.

"We're running out of time. You must tell me what changes you made to Zelena's spell."

"I didn't touch the spell!"

Henry was now bones and nerves. Emma moans.

Then from besides Gold, a pain filled scream rips through the loud chaos. To his dismay, it was Belle. He watches as deep bloody gashes start bursting their way all over her skin. The lash marks emerge so violently that they speckle the wall behind her with droplets of her blood.

"Rumple!" she bawls.

Gold holds her and quickly begins healing her wounds but more bloody marks keep popping in. He heals, and there's more! He can't keep up. Belle's weak form folds against him.

"Swan!" he rages.

But Emma only has eyes for the vanishing Henry, hands tight around his little face. His glassy eyes look upon her.

"Mama…"

And his voice, so small, it kills her.

The diner creaks and groans and begins to shake, the walls weaving onto themselves as if the very world was eating itself out.

"I don't understand." Emma whispers to herself. "I…I fixed it. This shouldn't happen. Mom didn't die. I fixed it! I…"

She trails off as her eyes land on Marian, who is desperately trying to pry a now white haired Robin of the bloody mess that is Hook. Gold follows her gaze and quickly notices the unmodern attire the woman wore. Clearly not from Storybrooke.

Belle groans weakly and blood starts bubbling out her mouth.

With that image at the front of his mind Gold turns diamond-cold eyes onto Marian, extends his hand and begins chanting. This catches Emma's attention, but before she can do anything about it, a wave of twisting gas materializes over his hand and shoots fast towards the brunette.

Marian turns to it, one second of awareness, then the wave completely consumes her. It contorts her all over, incredibly folding her tight, tighter, tighter! A brilliant white light flashes, blinding everyone in the diner for a second, then there's a clapping BOOM and the light is gone. A golden sphere softly drops and clinks where Marian once stood.

The chaos is calmed and silenced in an instant.

Roland gets up the floor, rubs his chest with his little hand and breaks into tears.

"Papa, I hurt" He runs to Robin and buries his teary face on his shoulder.

White hair slowly recedes back to blonde as Robin comes too, disoriented. With a pained groan his pirate victim shuffles up to his arms and glares at him, bewildered.

"What in the bloody seas have I done to _you_?"

Robin can't answer. He just takes in his handiwork and is completely stupefied. Never in his life…

All around them, people are getting up, dazed and confused. Everything is returning back to what it was before this ball of chaos blew up inside the diner.

A flabbergasted woman gives the crying Neal to David, who still sweeps his chest for a non-existing injury.

By Mary Margaret, Regina's obsidian skin starts sparkling here and there, the glimmers slowly expanding and black giving away to sweaty olive skin, until with a great heaving gasp Regina bolts alive. The kneeling Mary Margaret catches her and holds her as the mayor becomes a shivering mess. A complete Henry, drops heavily besides them.

Emma watches with great relief. Everyone, safe and back. Now, on to business. She turns to Gold, who was busy tending to Belle.

"I'm fine now Rumple." Belle tries to placate the worried man.

"What the hell was that?!" interrupts Emma.

Gold's tender expression is gone and replaced with his usual sneer.

"That was me, containing your mess before it destroyed us all."

"What are you talking about? Where's Marian?"

"Safe, in a pocket, where her presence can't continue to bleed over our time."

Off of Emma's completely lost look, Gold explains, his old imp grin slipping over him.

"Well dearie, somehow while in the past, your little butterfly wings have gone and flapped the Queen to an early death. Bravo, Savior. I've never would have thought you could bumble yourself into _that_ but you see there's this little problem. No Queen, no curse. No curse, no Storybrooke."

_No Storybrooke, no Henry._ She thinks and frowns.

"Now this wouldn't be much of a problem seeing as you and the pirate managed to return to your own timeline, but clearly your charming impulses pushed you into heroically doing what you weren't supposed to do. You pulled someone off their path."

Robin now watches them. He's noticed Marian is missing. He had morosely picked up the golden orb that called to him and was now holding it close to his chest.

A miffed Emma is now agitated, face all up on Gold.

"She was going to die! What would you have me do? Regina caught her, had her in the dungeons—"

"Die or not, her fate was hers. Her presence was needed for the timeline to flow and continue. By taking her out, you've allowed chaos to seep into something that was perfectly ordered."

"How can you think I'd leave her there? Lived with the thought that I could have saved her, and I did nothing?!"

"You could have told your bleeding heart that maybe someone else would and probably did, once upon a time."

"What?"

"Think. Hard. Would the gallant Robin Hood associate with the known murderer of his wife?"

And this pauses her. Gold takes a step forward, on the offensive now.

"You say she was taken. Publicly, by the Queen herself. That she was about to face execution under her orders. Her death must have been known by many. Talked about all over like the rest of the people the Queen executed. Do you think, years later, her husband would then happily pursue and court the woman who _eve_ryone knows killed his wife?"

Robin turns sad eyes onto Regina, who still on Snow's arms, has yet to recover completely from her bout as a statue but is still trying her best to listen in to the conversation.

"But then, what happened before?" asks Emma, confused.

"…I rescued her" reveals Robin, lost in thoughts.

Everybody leans in, a hush falling over the diner.

"I…remember. John told me she was taken. Will opened the royal stables and let loose the horses as a distraction while I sneaked in to get Marian. The Queen, she raised her bounty on me because of it. I remember it."

"Robin would have gone mad if Marian had been killed like that." adds in Little John. "Marian died of sickness"

Emma stands, her breath gone as a horrible realization washes over her.

"But if Marian's here…"

Robin's anguished face on Regina is all Emma needs to confirm her thoughts.

**==Enchanted Forest==**

Fingers shift. And with a twang, the arrow is released. It jets forward and BLASTS through the stained glass portrait. Pieces of the portrait rain down and plink all over the stone floor. Silence reigns on the darkened room with only the rushing wind as ambience. Then—

"You missed."

The assassin, Robin Hood, carefully notches another arrow.

"Face me. I will not have you besmirching my vengeance."

But Regina does not heed him. She only crouches down and picks up one of the glass fragments of the broken portrait. At the slightest pressure, the glass cuts into the skin of her hand and beads of her blood drrrip around the jagged corners holding a pair of brown eyes. She pays it no mind.

"Turn, witch." Robin orders once again.

And Regina does so, slowly, still occupied with the hand that holds the purpose of her life. Then, she smiles. A quick thing that goes fast.

"Vengeance…" she sounds the word out, sampling every syllable "After your done, before I go…would you tell me how it feels?"

Robin breathes deep as his emotions almost spill all over him. The execution arrow trembles in his grip.

"My name is Robin of Sherwood. You killed my wife. I've come for your life."

"Then fortune smiles on you, Robin of Sherwood." The Queen answers somberly. She walks back to the window that had held her attention for most of the night. "For I've gotten _my_ justice. Collected from the very ashes of Snow White."

Robin frowns. In the execution yard, that's Snow White?

"And now…I find I've no more life left to care." she finishes with a self deprecating twist of her lips. "That girl…she's killed me, even so."

Regina hesitates, then crushes the stained glass visage in her bloody grip. Blood spills all over her hand. She barely feels it. Her closed fist shines purple and when she opens it, it's as good as new.

"Marian of Nottingham!" Robin's shout pierces the hall.

He walks to her, bow and arrow still aimed, but no longer held taunt.

"Daughter of Lord Dunmow" he continues, while he advances. "Dark hair, dark eyes. Picked up by you not a day past for aiding Snow White."

"Ah…her. It seems fortune does smiles on you, woodsman. Unbelievably, she broke out and escaped all by herself. Probably half-way to your forest hovel by now."

"If these are lies—"

"I've no need to lie." she glares imperiously. "She's no longer of any matter. Nothing is."

Robin contemplates her words. He somehow knows, feels they are not falsehoods. He lowers his bow as hope begins blooming inside him, a small smile breaking over his haggard features. The Queen notices but remains indifferent.

"What? No death for me now?"

The would-be assassin gives her a once over and takes in what has become of the once beautiful and youthful Queen of the Garlands. Now but a shade of what once was, filled with bitter loneliness caused by her very own hands. A tragedy on its own, for the Evil Queen has defeated herself. Then, he remembers the price that was paid and dark judgment flows into him.

He approaches the window, pushes it open and looks upon the remains of an innocent soul.

"Give you death? To kill your own child, it takes a very dark soul indeed. To stew on that is death enough for me."

"She was not mine." she grits out.

He gestures to the crystal shards around them.

"The portrait could have fooled me."

Regina clenches her hands, intend on banishing him to some hell hole. But, surprisingly, the assassin does so on his own as he suddenly jumps out the opened window.

The Queen watches with a small ounce of surprise, as the he glides down a previously hidden cord-line, his form quickly disappearing in the darkness of the night.

She's left alone with her crystal mess.


	3. Bad Apple

**Ch 2: Bad Apple**

**==Storybrooke==**

Robin's anguished face on Regina. Emma, looking as if she'll drown in her own guilt.

Gold sneers at this tragic display of drama.

"You can dispense with the woe-be-gone looks. The thief couldn't have killed her."

"I didn't?" Robin asks with hope.

"Not unless that useless bow can turn people to stone. No, from what I saw, the Queen must have gone and pissed off someone powerful enough to curse her black little heart to cold hard stone."

Emma's eyes narrow on Gold.

"Someone like you?"

Gold sighs. Typical.

"And here come the customary accusations. You know, not everything that happens here is my fault."

"But most of it is, counting this. You can't deny it. You're the only one that could have stood against Regina back then."

"Am I? So little faith in your mother, dearie." he smirks, maliciously.

Snow and Charming , shocked. Emma jams her finger on Gold's chest.

"Don't pin this on her. Mary Margaret didn't do it." she grits out. But Gold is on a roll now.

"Really now, I seem to remember seeing her by the Queen when the Ripples where manifesting, blubbering for forgiveness like a Magdalene."

Everyone turns towards where Mary Margaret still remains by Regina. But now her hold on her is a little hesitant. Regina herself gives her a suspicious sweep of her eyes.

"I don't…I don't remember." Mary Margaret whispers.

And she's doesn't really. One second she was standing by David and the next she was by Regina, catching her as she woke up. For a moment, she had felt a vague heavy feeling weighing her heart, but that had been gone fast and she was quickly occupied on tending to Regina.

"I don't either." says David "I mean I know there was something wrong about my chest. But it's gone now."

Hook scoffs.

"Bloody perfect then." He turns to Robin. "You've no idea why you beat my face in either, right?"

Robin shakes his head, hold tight on Roland and the Marian Orb.

"The memories, they are flowing out, along with the changes brought by the Ripples." explains Gold.

Emma watches as all around the diner, people looked confused, delving inwards and trying to remember something that was there, it was there! Mere seconds ago, but had now slipped off, like grains of sand in an hourglass.

"But wait, that can't be." says Emma "I still remember everything that happened. Everyone was falling dead. Belle got cut all over. And Ruby, you were turning wolf."

Gold doesn't need a reminder of what happened to Belle. Meanwhile, Ruby clearly gets caught off guard.

"Turning? But how? Is not wolf's moon." Ruby glances at her grandmother for confirmation but she can't believe it possible either.

"I don't know how but, I saw it. Everything was going nuts." Emma turns sad eyes towards Henry. "I saw you start…vanishing. And it was not pretty and peaceful, like in Back to the Future."

It is that particular statement that gets to Regina. Collecting her wits, the Mayor ignores Mary Margaret's attempt for help and slowly stands up, keeping a hand on the bar to compensate for her still shaky balance. She gives Gold one of her cold clinical stares.

"You clearly remember everything as well. So tell me, are these Ripples still a threat?"

"You're breathing, your majesty. That should tell you something. But worry not. With the girl gone, our timepaths will remain separate and independent. As they should be."

"What do you mean as they should be? It's the past." says Emma "Hell, the whole reason Zelena made the time spell was to change the future by going back. You're telling me we could have let her go and everything would have been fine?!"

"No, dearie. You see, if Zelena had gone, she would have stayed in the past and _that _would have linked both paths, thus creating a "new" future. The earlier path's future. You see, elements from different path can_not_ mix. If they do, it only invites chaos and trust me, that is not something you'll wish to see."

"What will happen to Marian, then? Is she safe?" braves Robin.

Gold looks down, somberly. "I'm sorry but, there's only so much air inside a pocket."

Robin clenches his fist, and turns away in pain.

"She'll die?" says Emma, aghast. "But we can't let that happen."

"If I release her it's only a matter of time before the changes begin anew."

"No. There's gotta be a way."

"Nothing short of sending her back."

Gold observes as an idea dawns on the Savior's face. And somehow he knows, he knows—

"Then that's what we'll do."

—it would be ridiculous.

**==Enchanted Forest==**

Regina enters Snow old room. It is filled with enough dust to denote that no one has been here for a long while. But still, everything is intact. All remains just as the day the then 16 year old owner left. It almost seemed that the room was waiting for her to return and pick up where she left off.

But she won't. Regina made sure of that.

The Queen takes a deep breath of the stale air, and then with a sudden jerk of her arm a wooden armoire blows into pieces. Clothes come spilling out to the floor. Whoosh! A fireball makes quick work of them.

Another jerk to the side. A chest gets blasted. Another. No more desk. Another! Boom!

Pretty soon she has carved a path of destruction all over the chamber. She unloads all her frustration, her disappointment and her emptiness onto the vestiges that are left from her most hated enemy.

When one of her magical blast catches a small night's table by the bed, the Queen isn't prepared for what comes out. Pushed by the explosion, a music box jets out of a drawer and clatters open on the floor. A haunting melody spills out from it and abruptly halts Regina's rampage.

She turns to it, eyes wide. That song…

**FLASH**

The same melody being played on a flute, only not as smoothly. Some notes wheeze and clash. The rhythm is a little off. The struggling musician, Daniel, sits under the shade of a big apple tree with his double reed flute.

A young Regina approaches him and hears the boy's struggling attempts at a song.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" she asks, amused.

At the sight of her, his whole being lights up. He grins charmingly.

"Why making your Ballad, my lady."

"A Ballad? of me? Whatever for?"

"So minstrels everywhere may sing it and the land forever dreams of you as I do."

That leaves her breathless.

Daniel gazes lovingly into her adoring eyes and once again, plays his flute.

**FLASH**

The music box follows the melody to the end.

Regina stares at it, uncomprehending. How?

Then, she remembers a night, long ago, when she had been charged with tending to a sick Snow while the King had been away. The girl had been impossible. Delirious with fever, she wouldn't shut up about her father and Regina had so badly wanted to leave her to rot, and go to bed herself.

But the servants were watching. So she sat down by the brat's bed and tried her best to get her to sleep. Nothing worked. Nothing, except Daniel's Ballad.

Regina picks up the music box. Inside, two crudely done wooden figurines in dresses are set to dance. The painting on them is amateurish, making them barely distinguishable except for the fact that one was short and the other tall.

She glares down at it.

"Foolish child."

She grips the box tightly. Then, she walks to the bed and sits down. A turn of the crank and she listens to the melody once more.

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

Rain pelts the walls of the Dark Castle, the wind strong enough that it made some of the windows buckle in and out in their place.

A shadow nimbly crawls up the glistening wall. It's Robin.

He's got his hood up to keep the worst of the rain from his face. He cleverly finds and grabs protruding stones that help him agilely climb his way up. He heads towards a window that had been graciously opened for him by the storm's fierce winds.

Robin steals his way into the Dark Castle and slinks silently down grimy hallways that had seen better days. And he knows, because on his last visit they were pristine.

Soon he comes upon a set of doors left ajar. He pushes on one and comes upon the familiar grand hall where the Dark One keeps his treasures. He is only two steps in when he is suddenly yanked through the air and slammed hard against a stone wall. All candles flare in a burst.

"I see our time together last time didn't ingrained in you a valuable lesson, _thief_. And don't try and deny your guilt. I'd recognize that stench under any face."

The dark one prowls towards his unmoving form. Robin is plastered to the wall, spread eagle and defenseless.

"You'll find that I've learned my lesson well, Dark One."

"I rather think not. What have you come to steal this time_?_ And do be quick. I'm in a rather foul mood and a good killing always cheers me up._"_

Robin is not daunted.

"I come for a moment of your time."

"Do you, now?" says Rumple, unbelieving.

"Yes." Robin steels himself. Breathes. "I want to make a deal."

At the mere word Rumple's eyes light up. The magic words. He's got his attention alright. Robin continues.

"As you so enjoy to point out, I am a thief. And in my thieving ways I come by many an interesting treasure." Robin shoots a glance at the various knick knacks displayed proudly in the room. "I can tell you're well acquainted with the term."

The dark one breaks into one of his infamous giggles. He skips over to the trapped man.

"Silly man. I'm the Dark One. If I'd ever want for treasure I'd have but to SNAP my fingers, and it'd be mine in an instant."

"You and I know very well some things are beyond the grasp of magic. If not, then what would be the point of your precious deals?"

He's got him there. Rumpelstiltskin's impish grin is gone. He now gives him a more calculating look. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, Robin falls and crumples to the ground.

"What would you offer me that is beyond my grasp?"

Robin stands and faces the Dark One head on. Determined.

"You be the judge. In exchange for your help, I offer you any one thing that I could come upon that would interest you."

"My help for what?"

"I wish to find my wife, Marian. She escaped the Queen's dungeons but hasn't been seen by anyone since."

"Hasn't been seen? Are you quite sure she escaped then? The Queen does fancy her fiery executions, as she so graciously shown lately." The last he grits out in a severely annoyed manner.

"Marian escaped. I know that for a fact."

He says it with such conviction that the Dark One actually believes it. Interesting.

"Hmmm." The Dark One savors his words, deep in thought. "I don't make it my business to keep track of every bumbling peasant that prowls this land so I have no way of locating your little bo-beep."

Devastation washes over Robin. This was his last resort. His only chance of finding Marian. To know it is futile utterly crushes the hope that had been born that night he visited the Queen.

"Now, don't look so down, thief. I haven't finished. I may not be able to find her, but perhaps you can."

"You think I haven't tried?! I've looked everywhere! Every town. Every road. Day and night. There's no sign of her. I haven't slept in days. I haven't even gone seen my son! I'm at the end of my rope!"

"Yes, yes. I know the sentiment. I look forward to see it dawn in the faces of my future clients. Keeps business up." Rumple says with a terrible smile. It only darkens Robin's mood. "And now, if you let me explain, I'll tell you how to find your wife."

Rumple twists his wrist and in a plume of dark smoke, an ornate bronze magnifying glass solidifies in his grasp. He twirls it around in his fingers while a curious Robin watches as the glass wavers strangely, like colors swirling on the surface of a soap bubble.

"This is a peculiar little artifact. When hold before your eyes—" And Rumple does so "—it shows you not what is, but what was. Hmm, someone's not a natural blonde."

Robin frowns.

"How is that paltry trick supposed to help me find Marian?"

"Quite simple, dearie. You said no one's seen her since she escaped? Then you only need to look into that very night and you'll know where she went."

It dawns on Robin that this just might work. If that glass works as he thinks, he could scan the woods by the Queen's palace and follow the trail of Marian's past self. Robin eagerly reaches for the glass but Rumpelstiltskin quickly yanks it back out of reach.

"Ah, ah. You got to pay for it. Now let's see how it goes, in exchange for this glass you may give me anything you hold that may interest me. Is that it?"

"Anything but my son." Robin says with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, the thief is not as dumb as he looks." he titters. "Well, is not like there's a demand for children at the moment anyway. Nor do I have any particular need for anything you hold now. But perhaps in the future…"

Rumple analyzes in his mind all potential benefits. Robin awaits, fingers crossed.

"Things haven't been looking quite clear lately. Something for a rainy day would do well. " he mutters then suddenly claps his hands. "Alright thief, I'll give you the glass for a _promise _of payment. In the future, if you are to hold anything of my interest, not accounting your son, then it shall be mine to claim and do as I please with. I think that's fair. Now, do we have a deal?"

Rumpelstiltskin offers his hand. Robin hesitates, a brief second, then decisively clasps the hand with his own.

A tremor runs from the sealed hands, up and up Robin's arm, shoulder, neck, face! And Robin GASPS. Out from his opened mouth, a ball of light shoots out towards Rumpelstiltskin. The imp nimbly snatches the ball with his fingers and it slowly coalesces into a glowing card.

Rumple stares at it, pleased, and quickly pockets it under his vest. He gives Robin the magnifying glass.

"Enjoy your purchase."

And with a wave of his hand, Rumple banishes the unsuspecting thief.

Robin pops into existence 10 feet above a body of water. He barely has a chance to scream before he roughly crashes into it.

He quickly surfaces with a splutter and swims to the nearby shore. Once there, he tiredly lays down on the pebbled land. Damn imp.

A hand pulls the magnifying glass from within his jerkin. Looking at it more closely, he can see the ring that holds the wavering glass is actually some type of dial that could be turned. It had so many different numbers and strange words. The imp hadn't exactly told him how to work the glass. Probably on purpose.

Still, Robin would not be deterred. He'll find a way.

He looks to the skies and wonders if Marian watches the same night.

"I'll find you." he promises to it.

With a pained groan, he gets up and sets out to continue his search.


	4. The Rains of Garland

**Chp 4: The Rains of Garland**

**==Storybrook==**

"Then that's what we'll do."

Silence in the diner. Wait-what?

Snow blinks, bewildered. "You want to…remake..Zelena's spell?"

Emma holds out her arms and tries to gently pacify her increasingly concerned mom.

"Hear me out. I know it sounds crazy but—"

Regina breaks into strained fit of chuckles. She finally releases her grip on the bar stool and dons her pissed off mayor posture.

"Crazy? It's beyond that. I don't know if you've noticed _Ms. Swan_—"

Emma winces, there goes first name basis.

"—but we seem to be lacking a very important and vital part of that spell. The witch who knows how it's done!"

"Right, but we know the ingredients. We even got them all here. We can do this spell."

Charming strengthens his hold on Neal while Snow just can't believe the words that are flowing from her own daughter's mouth. Emma herself can feel their unwillingness, their disbelieving stares drilling a hole right through her heart.

"I know what you're thinking but I won't let anything happen to him. I promise. Nothing happened last time anyway, so I think it's safe. I'll just need to borrow him for a sec and that's it. Just...trust me, please."

Surprisingly, her begging seems to do the trick, as a calmer Snow turns to David and they both seem to hold an entire conversation with just their eyes. Regina rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"How charming. But even if I were stupid enough to let _you_ of all people anywhere near my heart—"

"Or my mind." adds Gold.

"Regina—"

"—KNOWING the ingredients to a spell is not enough. Magic spells are not only that. If they were, any idiot with eye of newt and toe of frog may just blunder their way into a curse. No, magic is more complicated than that. It needs intention and feeling and _obviously_ actual power, or do you not remember anything from our lessons?"

"Alright alright I remember. It's a super hard spell. I got it."

Emma runs her hand through her hair in exasperation. Her head is pounding and she is exhausted. This whole night is catching up with her. But she can't rest yet. Not until she's fixed it all.

She looks at Regina, feeling a wave of resolve fill and support her from the inside.

"I understand, Regina. I do. But hard or not, we still have to try. You and me, we're powerful. We can do this."

"Someone's got a full head." Gold mutters, earning an elbow nudge from Belle.

Emma ignores him. She's still facing Regina, eye to eye. Pleading.

"We can't let her die in there Regina. Not without at least trying."

Regina turns blank eyes to the golden sphere in Robin's hands. Hands that, hours ago, brought her so much pleasure and delight. Hands that now protect the sphere with such fierceness. But it's for naught as the sphere shines less brightly by the seconds, pulsing less and less. Dying. Her soul mate's true love.

…gods damn her new gullible heart. Regina sighs and turns to David.

"Get that horrid truck of yours."

Emma beams.

**==Enchanted Forest==**

Thunderclouds darken the morning sky outside the Royal Chambers of the Dark Palace.

Alone by her dresser sits the Queen looking slightly more disheveled than her usual self. Lying not far from her, on the dresser table is a half empty wine bottle, a filled cup and Snow's music box.

Regina languidly twirls a brass ring in between her fingers, gaze lost in the motions of the ring.

One of the chamber's wide doors opens with a loud creak. A black clad knight and three scruffy looking trolls walk in. The knight stops a few paces before her and bows sharply.

"My queen, these trolls believe they have some information that might interest you."

Regina does not even bother to look. She takes a gulp from her cup and grimaces at the aftertaste.

"There is nothing that interests me anymore. Send them away."

One of the trolls, the bravest among them, dares a step forward.

"Highness, you might want to wait for our tale before you decide—"

"I said!" she slams the ring on the dresser and stands, imperiously. "...I'm not interested."

Anger flashes in her eyes and her hand with her claw like fingers, cramps tightly around the cup, giving her an unhinge semblance. The look is effective as the trolls flinch back and tremble before her. Regina sneers with disdain. Vermin.

"Now, if you wish to keep your heads, I suggest you _stop_ bothering me and crawl back to whatever disgusting pit you originally came from."

Two of the trolls seem willing to take the offer and go. No reward was worth this. But Brave Troll just couldn't completely stand down. He knew the information they had was worth their weight in gold and perhaps even more. If the Queen only knew Snow White lived…

"Apologies your highness but I'll have to disagree. You see we—"

But he doesn't get much further than that as with a quick wave of her arm a plume of purple turns him and his fellows into awkward squeaking beetles.

The Queen's booted foot STOMPS and then slooowly squashes the closest beetle. The other two quickly scurry away in fright. Regina watches them go but really could care less about their fate. She casually returns to her seat and is about to pour another cup when she notices the black knight has remained where he was.

"What?" she asks sharply.

Only a small quiver down hi back betrays the knight's unease.

"There are others, outside the castle. People from Calla and Foxglove. They ask for the right of court to talk of the year's harvest."

"Court is closed. Send them off. And if I'm disturbed yet again, this castle may find itself with a grievous bug problem. Understand?"

The knight gulps and nods. With another sharp bow he about-faces and marches out, passing by a silent watchman at the door.

Henry Mills observes as his daughter downs another wine cup and prepares another. His face twists with worry but he dares not take a step further. Lightning and thunder. Rain starts pouring down even louder than before. He frowns in consternation.

"The rains haven't stopped." he comments softly.

Regina stiffens.

"Father…I made myself clear."

Henry hesitates for only a moment before making to turn away.

"Wait." she calls.

Henry stops, a little hope coming back to—

"Send for the Huntsman."

-and hope goes out fast. Henry looks down, disappointed.

"…As you wish."

He departs, leaving Regina to her dark thoughts. She opens the music box but no melody rings as it hasn't been winded. She picks up the brass ring and contemplates its simple design a moment longer, when the awaited knock on her door comes.

"You asked for me?" says the stone-faced Huntsman by the door.

Regina delicately deposits the ring inside the box and shuts it.

A quick twist of her fingers unlatches her cape. The fabric drops to the floor and she sends a glance over her shoulder.

The emotionless Huntsman starts unbuckling his belt.

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

A soaked Robin Hood trudges through the Crownwoods. He tugs at his hood to keep the worst of the pelting rains off his face. The rains that haven't let up for an entire week. Not since Snow White's death. People in the villages say the gods weep for the princess. But Robin knows that is but wishful sentiment, as the gods could care less for the affairs of mortals.

After almost slipping on the muddy ground, he finally spots a clearing. His gloomy countenance brightens and he quickly hurries to it. Once on the edge, his hand delves inside his vest and pulls out the magic glass. Holding it in front of his face he carefully starts scanning the clearing until what he has been hoping for days finally happens.

"Marian."

At last. There she is.

He rushes to the spot where she once stood and watches her past through the glass. She's alone, but strangely she seems to be talking to someone. Robin moves the glass all about the spot but can't see who it is. Then suddenly, Marian crumples to the ground. What the hell?!

She lies on the forest floor for a moment when Robin sees a man enter the scene.

"C'mon Marian, get up." he prays.

The man looks down on Marian but does nothing. He seems to be talking to someone as well, but Robin twists the glass all over and still sees no one else.

The man goes, leaving Marian on the floor. Robin's grip on the glass hardens with anger. Bastard.

Then, incredibly Marian moves. Like a ragdoll, her unconscious body floats limply and starts drifting away. Robin is quick to follow the scene with the glass. He worries about what is happening. How is this possible?

He dodges around trees, trying his best to keep up with the past, but there are moments in which the image on the glass twitches strangely and Marian disappears only to reappear further away. What sorcery…?

The image twitches again and suddenly there's no more Marian. Robin waits. She doesn't reappear. He scans the grounds. Still no Marian.

"Nononononono."

He ventures further down the woods and whirls the glass all over. No Marian. He backtracks. Scans. Empty.

"No, no! Damn you imp! No!"

Robin makes to hurl down and trounce the useless glass but stops at the last second. He manages, but not without effort, to reign in some of his anger. He breathes heavily and forces himself to calm down.

"Need to think. Need to think…"

Desperate, he retraces his steps back to the clearing. He adjusts the glass's dial and soon Marian appears on scene, just like before, talking alone. He sees her drop. The man comes. The man goes. Marian rises. He follows and yet again, she vanishes. Exactly like before.

Robin goes back. Starts the scene again. The same. Everything exactly the same. It can't be the glass. Something else is happening.

Robin, back in the clearing. Starts the scene but he now watches closely. And he finally sees it. By the talking Marian there is a pair of footprints. The footprints move. Marian crumples and Robin understands.

Not sorcery perhaps, but someone the glass won't show him.

This time he follows the footsteps instead of Marian. It's a little harder as the invisible person doesn't always step in soft soil. So although he manages to follow further than he had before, he still loses the trace. Frustration threatens to swallow him again but he does his best to hold it back. He needs a clear head in order to beat this.

"I can do this. C'mon, what haven't I thought of?" he mutters to himself.

Then, and idea comes to him. Robin runs back to the clearing and yet again starts the scene. But this time he doesn't follow Marian. He follows the man that leaves her.

By the refinement and good state of his clothing and blade, Robin can tell the man is a noble at the very least. Robin doesn't have to wait long until he sees the man meeting with two women. But it is when he gets a clear look at who one of them is that he gapes in disbelief.

"Snow White?"

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

Snow White adjusts her hooded cloak as she skulks around the outskirts of a barn, being careful to keep her movements as silent as possible.

The constant rains had made all the animals in the forest run off in search for shelter. Because of this, hunting has been fruitless and she hasn't eaten anything but wild berries in the last few days, as her stomach keeps reminding her. If she wasn't practically starving she wouldn't have even dared going into town and risked being recognized.

If there was something good to take out of the last days of her life it was that she was finally free. After being hunted down by the Black Guard for months, her 'death' had lifted the bounty on her head and thus she no longer had to run from guard patrols and bounty hunters. Right now, she is the most at peace she's ever been since her banishment.

Snow White manages to find a half open window which she then gladly uses to scamper inside the barn. She squeezes the excess water off her clothes and then heads straight for the chicken coop. An egg or two may not be missed as much.

But before Snow even gets near the clucking hens she hears the sound of arguing voices approaching. She manages to dive behind a hay stack just before the barn doors are roughly pushed open.

"I told ye we've nothing mo' left. The corn was lost with the rains."

A small old man in drab clothing hobbles after a finely dressed man and two lightly armored men. The crest on their colorful clothes identified them as vassals from one of the noble Houses. House Thorne most likely, as Snow vaguely remembers from her childhood schooling lessons.

"That is no excuse. You owe a debt to Lord Thorne by planting and growing on his lands and since you have defaulted on it, it is within my power to collect until I deem the debt paid."

"I-I'm aware of me duties, m'lord but I beg ye to consider. Me family, we're barely gettin'. If ye collect, we won't sup tonight nor the next day."

"That is of no concern to my Lord. Now stand aside unless you wish for your family to lose more than your possessions."

The armored men caress the pommels of their sheathed blades and the old man fearfully backs away. The tax collector, for that is what he was, leisurely sweeps his gaze all about the barn, taking account of the old man's meager possessions. Three chickens, a mule and an old rickety tilling cart makes up the most of it. The collector scoffs with derision.

"Not much in this dump. The mule and the chickens will do."

"B-b-but m'lord…" Tears start pouring from the old man as he can only watch the men take away his last means of survival.

Well hidden behind the haystack, Snow White clenches her jaw fiercely and has to keep a crushing grip on the mulchy soil in order to stop herself from jumping out and clobbering these vultures.

That poor farmer. But there's nothing she can do. She can't be seen. Snow White is supposed to be dead. If she were to help out, she's sure the tax collector at least would recognize her.

The collector scowls as the old man breaks into sobs once the men march out with his livelihood.

"Oh stop your pathetic blubbering. You're lucky I don't send you to rot in the Queen's dungeons. This paltry shit doesn't even make up half of what you owe. My Lord will expect to be paid in full by the end of the month, and next time..." the collector sneers down on the old man, threateningly "...you better have the money or we won't be as kind."

The man then departs without a glance back.

The old man sniffles and sucks in a shuddering breath before slowly setting out towards the small patched cottage by the barn.

Snow remains quiet, body slumped on the hay. A ball of guilt chokes up inside her throat. She made the right choice, right? Even if she had revealed herself it wouldn't have mattered. The collector could have come back with reinforcement. Worse, the old man would have been deemed a Snow collaborator and Regina would have surely spare no amount of mercy on him. No, as much as it bothered her, he was better off this way. This man may go hungry tonight but at least he got to keep his life.

Snow frowns, unhappily.

"If only I wasn't Snow White." she mutters.

"If only." says a voice.

Snow jumps a mile and rapidly aims an arrow at the person that surprised her. It's a man in a hood.

"Who are you?" she asks while keeping a steady aim.

"Those are some good reflexes you got there. Better than some of my men." says the man as he slowly pockets something into his vest.

"_Who_ are you?" She won't be deterred.

The man grins and lowers his hood.

"I am Robin of Sherwood and I can make your wish a reality." answers Robin.

Snow watches him through narrowed eyes. She knows this song. She lowers her bow but still keeps it ready.

"In exchange for..?"

"Names. The people you were with the night you escaped your execution."

The bow is back up, arrow pointing straight towards Robin.

"I don't sell out my allies."

Robin is unconcerned.

"I'm not asking for you to do so, m'lady. I just wish to find my wife. She was the woman from Nottingham."

Sudden recognition flashes through Snow and she lower the bow immediately.

"Clorinda."

"She picks the worst cover-names sometimes." Robin chuckles, but the laugh is quick and he's soon back to wearing his tired countenance. "I've been looking for her, but I can't seem to find her. She was rumored to have escaped with you a few days ago."

Snow scrunches her face in thought.

"Strange. She's missing? Last I saw of her she went with Leia and the pirate." Then she blinks as she remembers the Blue Fairy's words. "Though I don't think Leia was her real name."

But Robin doesn't care much as the only word his mind hung up on was—

"Pirate?" he says, alarmed.

"Yes, Hook they call him. His ship was docked in Willow Harbor. I was going to buy passage from him to escape to another land but it didn't work out. He helped us out in the escape anyway so he can't be that bad."

Robin ponders this new information and has to swallow down his uneasiness. It was looking more and more like Marian had gotten kidnapped. But why rescue her just to capture her. What would this Hook and Leia want from her?

Robin clenches his fist. Whatever it was he would soon find out. He had a heading now. Willow Harbor.

Snow hesitantly clears her throat bringing Robin back from his troubled thoughts.

"Y-you say you can help me? How? Do you have magic?"

"No. But I know someone, a master of faces. He once lent me one so that I could escape from an enemy of mine."

Robin thinks of the sheriff and how he never suspected the outlaw he vehemently hunted for, sometimes drank ale not two seat down inside the same tavern.

"I'm sure you can come to an agreement with him. He lives by a pumpkin patch, south of Foxglove's Den. It's a curious little cottage. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Snow smiles tremulously. "To be able to help people without fearing Regina finding out…you don't know what this means to me."

"It is I who owes you gratitude, princess. You have given me light while I was hopeless and lost. So, after you've escaped the Queen, if you're ever near Sherwood, don't hesitate to drop by. My men would gladly welcome someone as skilled in banditry as you're rumored to be." he finishes with a smirk.

Snow White gives out a small laugh.

"I might take you up on that offer."

"Please do."

Robin turns to walk out but stops for a moment.

"I'm curious. Was the Queen always so…bitter?"

Her smiles is gone now. Filled with sudden emotion, Snow turns her face away, lashes fluttering over suddenly burning eyes.

"…no."

When she doesn't say anything more, Robin takes the hint.

"Hmm…good luck then, princess."

He flips his hood back up and exits the barn, leaving behind a sentimentally morose Snow.


	5. The Lord of Misery

**Chp 5: The Lord of Misery**

**==Enchanted Forest==**

The Queen stands before her exquisitely ornate four posts bed and studies the sleeping form of the Huntsman. She nurses her now ever present wine cup and loses herself in the rise and fall of every one of his breaths.

Her naked form is covered by a hastily tied thin robe, with the knot looking like any moment it could come loose. She should redo it. Yet, she can't quite find the effort to do so.

It's strange since before, she would go to great lengths in order to be impeccably presentable, as appearance was a vital element of a commanding presence. It was an old lesson drilled in by Cora that stuck to her. But now, with her unkempt curls and sagging eyes, Regina is sure she looks the worst she's ever looked in her entire life and yet still…she can't seem to care. Not one bit.

Regina takes another sip of her cup and watches as the Huntsman stirs and slowly come awakes. His bleary eyes are quick to find her vigilant form. He blinks and remains calm, unaffected by her strange vigil.

"What is it you wish for?" he asks.

And Regina actually ponders the question more deeply than it was meant for. What was it indeed?

"…I don't know." she whispers, a little surprised with herself. "Before, I might have known. I wished for many things. There was so much to want and so little time. But now…"

Regina trails off, lost in thought. The Huntsman just waits silently. She swiftly breaks the Huntsman's unnerving emotionless stare and purses her lips in anger. Lately, it seems it's all she can feel. Anger and exhaustion, and not one ounce of pleasure. Not even of the flesh it seems, which usually never failed her. It was starting to become unbearable.

A little more forceful than necessary, Regina deposits the half-finished cup in a table then slinks towards the bed. With each step the knot on her robe slips and slips, until finally the shimmering fabric slithers open and exposes a wide band of naked flesh.

The Huntsman remains unperturbed.

Regina lays a hand on his chest, her robe gaping more. Both their gazes remain firm on each other.

"Tell me something Huntsman, what do you feel, right now?" she says softly, her hand caressing the hairs growing there.

He blinks, slowly.

"Nothing."

Regina remains still. He continues.

"Without my heart, there is not much left."

The Queen sees the truth inside his eyes and rapidly turns away.

"You're dismissed. Get out." she snaps.

She watches him as he coolly collects his clothing from the floor and leaves without any protest. She snatches her discarded cup and downs the wine in one gulp. Its dry taste scraping down her throat helps her keep a hold on her disorderly thoughts and emotions.

After her anger has abated, Regina hesitantly lifts a hand to her chest and softly runs a finger up and down the valley of her breasts.

"…not much left?" she whispers to herself.

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

After a day's travel Robin finally arrives on Willow Harbor. He is quick to head straight for the docks to see if he can sight this Hook's pirate ship. There are a few contenders, with a great black one at the top of the list, but he can see that there are barely any men aboard the ships. The rains could be keeping them bellow deck, but he finds no lights in the ships' portholes.

A great cheer breaks through the pitter-patter of water on cobblestones. Robin turns towards a nearby brightly lit tavern where rowdy voices and music could be heard. Best bet. He heads to it.

Robin enters the warm tavern and is a little glad to finally be somewhere dry. After shaking off excess water from his boots he tiredly slumps on a bar stool and orders a pint of ale. The pint is brought and he pushes down three Silver Baums but leaves his hand on top of them.

The bearded Bartender squints at him. Alright then.

"Whatshu wan', boy?" he growls.

"Just a word." Casually Robin twirls around one of the silver coins, finger tracing over the tree engraved in it. "The man called Hook. Where might I find him?"

"Hook? He long gone now. Took his ship once the rains came, lucky fuck. Wot he do now, laid your lass?"

Robin gives him a sharp stare. The man quickly breaks into loud coughing laughter.

"He did? That slippery bastard. He did it again. He sure don' miss one, that boy. By the gods, a ladykiller he is."

SLAM. The Bartender loud guffaws abruptly stop. Robin's shaky fist has caved in part of the old wooden bar. Bar patrons nearby notice and are quick to hush up their bawdy talk so they may eavesdrop on the tense pair. The Bartender is no longer jolly.

"Wood don' come cheap, boy." The man states with a steely glare.

Robin grits his teeth. His fist pulses with the consequences of his rash actions. He has broken skin. Probably a finger as well. Not a particularly good move for an archer.

"…Apologies, good sir. The days have been hard on me lately."

The bartender is not impressed.

"Jus' long as there mo' silver with that apol'gie there, _good surr_." he finishes with a mocking nod.

Robin sighs and empties the little that's left on his purse. A few measly coins clink and clatter on the bar.

"I hope that's enough." Robin says.

"It's sumthin'." The man rapidly picks the assortment of coins.

Now that a fight isn't as imminent, the disappointed eavesdroppers around them rapidly start to lose interests and turn away in search for something better. Robin massages his sore hand while his whole body just lethargically slumps over itself, the weight of many days of little rest falling down on his shoulders.

"I'm truly sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I'm not usually…" He runs his hand down his face in frustration and breathes deeply praying for strength. "Just, could you point me to where this man could have gone? It's rather dire I find him."

Bartender twists his lips around.

"Don' know why y'botherin' to look. There's no' much ye can do. Hook hits and gets gon' fast. He don' lay with a chikie twice so you prolly won't see him 'gain any time soon. Hell any women done that to a man is no' worth it, boyo. Get ye'self another."

"I don't want another. I want to find Hook."

"And do what? He a scurvy pirate that plays dirty. You get in a fight with'im and he'll lay you down in a blink."

"I'm not as kind as I look."

"Pff. You look and talk like a lordy boy. He'll do you in 'tween drinks."

Robin glowers and self-consciously rubs his groomed beard. Maybe John was right about the mustache.

"Let it go, boy. Don't look fo' trouble when ye don't have ta. Ye face still pretty, I'm sure ye find another lass fast. Hell, now ye free to pick the best o' the lot. I say, Hook went and did ya a favor."

"Hook went and kidnapped my wife!"

The shout is enough to bring back the snoopy patrons' interest. Enough to even get the whole tavern's now. The hornpipe music sputters off and conversations all around slowly die out.

Robin lowers his face and concentrates on his shaking fist.

"He took my wife, against her will. I will not rest until I find him."

Silence. From behind, Robin hears a chair scrape the wooden floor. Then, steps placidly thunk their way towards him until from the corner of his eye he sees someone take a seat in the stool besides his. The hand calmly reaches and drags off Robin's ale.

"What's this I hear? Hook, a true pirate?" says a gravelly voice while candidly taking a drink.

Robin studies the man that spoke. With his long hair, scraggly beard and dirty red coat, he definitely looked the part of a pirate. A friend of Hook?

Robin frowns and readies himself for trouble, hand going to his dagger. The man suddenly burst into gritty cackles.

"Don't get all tossed up, chum. Blackbeard ain't no friend of his. What he is, is interested in that tale o' yours. Saintly Jones stealing a woman? Well I'll be. Must have hidden her well in that beautiful ship of his last I tried to steal it."

"When was this?" Robin asks with urgency.

"Coupla days ago, in Beggar's Cove, down by Ol' Georgie's kingdom. If there was a filly there then she must have been _real_ quiet for me to not get whiff o' that." The bearded pirate lowers the pint and levels him with an intense gaze. "'S my experience,that kinda quiet don't happen naturally."

Robin's hands twitch on the bar.

"Wh-…what are you saying?"

"I is sayin' that there was no filly on the Jolly Roger, but the runt did have himself a right ugly purple on his face when I saw him. First thought someone might have done me a favor and smacked that weasel mug off in a brawl, but now you talk about missing fillies and…If there's one thing I know, it takes a lot more to knock down that one-hand bastard."

Robin swallows. His body trembles with a combination of pent up emotion and exertion. Breathing starts to become difficult. But he can't quite accept the silent message hidden beneath the Balckbeard's words.

"So umm, you're saying she…you're saying she escaped?"

The crowd of men around them cough and busy themselves with their drinks. Even the rough Barman throws Robin a pitiful knowing gaze. Blackbeard isn't as compassionate.

"I'm saying that your fillie is probably deep in the sea witch's locker by now."

Robin, confused.

"That means dead." The pirate deadpans.

And with those words, it's like all the breath suddenly escapes the outlaw. His mind blanks. He doesn't even notice when he numbly thanks the man for his help and walks off the tavern. It's not until he is a few blocks down with rain pelting him in the face that he finally comes to.

With a deep, rage-filled cry he attacks the nearest wall with a barrage of punches and kicks. He releases everything he's had stifled in the past weeks. His exhaustion, his hunger, his worries, his lost hopes. Everything. Until finally he drops to his knees, completely spent both physically and emotionally.

He morosely watches as blood drips down his knuckles and gets quickly washed away by the heavy rains.

He killed her. Marian fought back and the bastard murdered her. Fair Marian. Gone.

He quickly bites down on a fist to keep from breaking apart. What was he going to tell Roland? His boy, which he hadn't seen in almost a month. What would he say once he sees those gentle eyes, eyes so much like Marian's, asking him what happened? Why didn't he save her? Or simply, why?

He miserably wonders what Marian must have thought in her last moments. Did she feel betrayed? Was she waiting for him? He hopes she wasn't in pain, but it doesn't sound like she went peacefully at all.

Pirate devil!

Sudden fervor enters Robin. Marian might not have been saved, but she will not go un-avenged. Robin stands tall now, tired body held up by his new purpose. He vows to do onto Hook as he did Marian.

"I will have justice."

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

Snow White hikes through the soggy forest that borders the village known as Foxglove's Den. If there's one thing to be grateful about the never-ending rains it's that it keeps people indoors and the roads all to herself.

Now Robin of Sherwood didn't say where exactly in the south of Foxglove this master of faces lived, but he couldn't be that hard to find. She doesn't think many people would settle down anywhere near here. The trees around are so wide and thick that most of the forest's floor barely gets any sunlight. No fruit or vegetable would grow in these conditions.

"But this man has a pumpkin patch, somehow. Where would he find good land?" she wonders and casts a look about. "Everything is so…gloomy."

Snow is mostly right. The only thing that seems to thrive in this forest is weeds and brambles, with a spattering here and there of brightly colored sure-to-be-poisonous mushrooms. She doesn't hear much animal life either. Just the odd insect chirping with maybe a bird or two warbling a quick tune every once in a while.

Like the one singing out now. Snow even finds herself humming to the tune as she treads on until something makes her pause. Weird. That song…Why was it so fami—Snow GASPS.

She quickly dives behind a tree and hides.

That song. It's Regina's lullaby. She knew it well. But how?

Begging her thrumming heart to still, she remains silent, intent on listening in on the source of music. And now that she is paying attention, she discovers the tune is not being whistled by a bird, but by some sort of instrument. And there's a voice too, singing to the tune. She can barely make it out.

"—isten

'ear the bells ri—"

Making sure her hood is on properly, Snow carefully skulks through the forest towards the voice. As she nears it, she begins to discern more of the words being sung.

"—gentle warmth o' fools

Curse drost, Poor Renard—"

Snow is almost there. She lifts a hand and softly parts a dripping curtain of leaves.

On top of a mossy boulder shaded by the tick branches of a pine, sits a curious looking man in a shabby suit and a small white hound. The thin man sings and plays a small fiddle while the dog lounges, strangely quiet. Snow curiously listens in.

"Once Renard sought shade

Under sole, branch of rain

Curse sup, Poor Renard

The Fool drub, drub the bark."

"Black o' chest, come hie

russet vests, turn hie

fill the hole with meat

for the life of Mudder tree.

Black o' chest, come hi—"

"That's awful." says Snow.

The man jumps in fright, fiddle discordantly screeching to a stop. The sound makes the dog yelp and scampers away into the woods.

"What ho! Who goes there?" Sees Snow's slim figure. "You slandering me, girlie?"

Snow darts out of her leafy cover, arms open wide as a sign of peace. The man scowls down at her from atop his boulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. I-I meant the song. The words…they're not very pretty."

The man sniffs.

"Well not like times is pretty either. Besides, it's not my song. I'm just the instrument that plays it."

And Snow sees an in to resolve a thought that had been bothering her.

"Yes, about that. That song, the melody. I think I've heard it before or at least one very similar to it. Perhaps played faster. Where was it you learnt it?"

The man twists and sits now on his dirty bare feet, childishly adopting a thinking pose. He scratches his noggin with the fiddle stick while deep in thought.

"Hmm. Where was it, now?..." after a beat he shrugs. "Can't recall, really. I wasn't all there back then. But songs come and go all the time, they're bound to sound alike every once in a while."

He suddenly squints at her with suspicion.

"You're not planning on stealing my act, are you? Cause if you are, get your own!"

"Oh no, no! Nothing like that. It's just, that song was very dear to me…once. I only wanted to—I was just…curious."

The man harrumphs and makes a show of dusting dirt off his patched coat. Snow briefly thinks it be better if he removed his grubby gloves first.

"Pardon me then, girlie. Can't be too careful now-a-days. Still haven't set my act right and there are dangerous thieves about. You yourself look mighty shifty if you ask me."

Snow shifts uncomfortably while tugging on her hood.

"I can promise you I mean you, nor anyone, any harm. I'm looking for a man that lives nearby. Perhaps you might know him. He is said to be a master of..faces?" she finishes with a tinge of doubt.

Snow is not completely sure what the title might pertain but she hopes her suspicions about the curious man turn out to be right. And by the way the man all of a sudden has lost his silly mannerisms; it seems her instincts might have led her right.

"What business you have with this..master of faces?" he says in a stony tone of voice.

And Snow takes a chance. She raises both hands and lowers her hood. The man's brows rise.

"The face that launched a thousand knights." he whispers then smirks. "Greetings Snow White, what might Jack do for you?"

≡. ∙•·º ' °│• . º·•∙ .≡

The dripping trees of Sherwood Forest.

Little John grips his cloak tightly trying his best to keep warm in the chilly wet night. He shivers and wishes he could be lying down under his comfy dry tent. But he can't abandon his post. Duty and most of all, loyalty keep him bound to it.

He watches out into the dark forest and waits, as he done many days before. With each day gone past without a sign of Robin, John worries over his possible fate. With Marian's whereabouts unknown he dreads the news that Robin has gone down the same path and disappeared as well. For Roland's sake, he dearly hopes he hasn't.

He hears the soft mulch of feet on mud before the lean figure of Alan A'Dale joins him on his watch.

"No luck?" Alan asks.

"Not one bit."

Alan sighs. "Seems there's not much luck to go around anyway. One of Red Alice's boys caught the cold."

"Another one? Damn, we're gonna need more sweet root. We'll make a town run in the morning. We still have some gold left."

"The town's batch is running low too. The rains keep drowning the crops."

"Blasted curse."

John scrunches his face and tries to think up a way out of this latest hurdle. Yet again he wishes Robin would be here as John doesn't much relish the heavy responsibility of being head of camp. He was rather more a man of action than a man of thought. Give him a target to club at and he'd be happy. But his cudgel can't bash away sickness and he has no clue where in Hades they'll find something that does.

Alan sends him a deep knowing look.

"What?" asks Little John.

"You know what. John, we need to move."

"No." he answers quickly.

"If we don't find better shelter the whole camp will fall to these rains. Robin would—"

"I said no! We can't move. Not until Robin's back."

"_Is_ he coming back?" Alan insists.

And John can't really give him an honest answer. How can he fault Alan, when not a few moments ago he'd been wondering that himself. It had been almost a whole moon cycle since they saw Robin part on his quest. Robin never said where he was heading. Just that he knew of a way to find Marian.

Alan watches him in sadness. "I'm sorry John. Robin is gone."

John lowers his head and a mix of grief and guilt revolves inside him.

"You talk loudly for watchmen." says a voice.

In a blink, both John and Alan whirl towards the intruder, cudgel and rapier at the ready. But there's no need, as from within the darkness Robin's weary form walks out. John grins widely and suddenly Robin is swept up in a crushing bear hug. Alan is stupefied.

Robin grunts and manages to strains out a smile from within the hug. The laughing John has mercy on him and releases him soon.

"I'm gone for a few days and you're building my funeral box, Alan? So little faith on me."

"Had your song picked out as well." sheepishly grins Alan and quickly gives him his own welcoming man hug. "It was rather good, mind. I made sure to not mention the mustache ."

Robin chortles. "I'll be glad to hear it sometime."

Alan, excited as Robin's sudden return finally sinks in.

"Then I'll get my lute. We still have some meat and drink left. We must celebrate! The men will surely throw a feast in your honor."

But Robin becomes serious now. Celebration is not what's on his mind. "It'll have to wait, Alan. I need to gather the men and the arms."

At this, Alan's excitement slowly drains out as confusion sets in instead. Gather the arms?

Off his face, Robin goes on. "I'll explain soon. Just get them ready to go."

Now Little John is full-blown worried. "Robin, what's going on? Where's Marian?"

But now, finally taking a good look at him, John notices how Robin's eyes glisten strangely in the light of the moon. Oh no…

"…what happened?" Little John asks full of dread.

Robin turns away, teeth clenched over a sudden bout of heaving breaths. Alan, brows rising, finally clues in.

"I thought you said she escaped the Queen." says Alan, in soft disbelief.

His words only cause Robin to tense more, for how cruel was it to have been so close to freedom only to have it yanked away. Robin grimaces on the thought.

"She did. But a pirate named Hook took her. I went looking for him but he was long gone…and I was too late. John, he killed her. He killed Marian."

Little John sees as anguish consumes Robin's face. Alan turns away as well, hand gripping on to the handle of his sword.

"He murdered my love…and now I am going to murder him." Robin suddenly growls.

That jolts John off his grieving thoughts. "What? Wait a moment Robin. Think this through."

"I have thought it through. I missed him by days this time but with the men, I know we can catch him. I'll look for him wherever he may be and I won't rest until justice is delivered onto him."

"Look for him?" John repeats, incredulously.

But Robin has been seized by a madness Little John had never seen on him.

"Yes. To the world's end if I have too."

The strange madness, it sends a chill down the robust man's back. Alan sends Little John his own look of uncertainty but isn't brave enough to voice his opinion. Task falling on to him, John straightens up and gathers his courage.

"Robin, I feel for Marian, you know I do. She was a dear friend to all of us. But you've been gone weeks and you've just come back. The camp is a mess and you say want to part again?"

"The camp can wait. I have to find him, John. I have to make him pay." he pleads with desperation.

"And how long will that take?"

"As long as it has to."

"For the love of the gods, hear yourself Robin. The grief has maddened you. You plan on going on this chase that may very well take months if not years—"

"The men will help."

"The men have families! YOU have a family!"

"It's for my family I do this!"

"No it's not."

"You dare—"

"Roland's sick."

That stops Robin cold. His raving anger deflates in a second.

Now that he finally has him reasonable, Little John clears his throat and continues.

"It's these rotten rains. They keep coming and he kept waiting out for you in the cold…he misses you, Robin."

Guilt washes all over Robin. His son, who he'd tried to not think about in order to keep focused on his search. But his little boy hadn't done as him. Had waited out under the rain. Emotion starts swelling up inside him.

"Robin, what happened to Marian is not your fault, but if you where to leave now…fair marian is gone, but Roland is still here. Don't forget him."

Robin's lip trembles.

Alan steps up hesitantly and gives him a consoling pat. "Sometimes, we must let go of our past in order to move forward."

And with a sob Robin finally lets loose his agony and cries the tears he'd been holding back for many days. Tears for Marian, tears for Roland and tears for the future they'll never have now.

Little John holds his sobbing body and lets the man grieve.

-0-

**A/N: No Storybrooke this time but we got double Robin. I won't be able to update much in a while as work, studies and a screenwriting contest are going to be keeping me busy. But have no worries, I already have most of the story outlined and I know clearly where I'm heading with it. As you'll notice with this chapter you got a hint of some of the story's events on chapter 1. I hope you enjoy my technically AU story.**


End file.
